Eridan's Heat
by Miss.Kingsmen
Summary: Gamzee helps Eridan through his heat. GAMZEEXERIDAN BOYXBOY


Gamzee was walking down the street to his hive when he heard a whimpering noise coming from the bushes to his left. Gamzee parted the bushes only to see Eridan curled up under a tree looking hot and bothered. ' Why would a motherfucker like him be motherfucking hot in motherfucking winter?' Gamzee thought as he walked over to Eridan.

Eridan had 'a little problem' known as heat and he had forgotten to keep track of his, so he had a problem so big he didn't notice the clown walking up and sitting next to him.

"Sup motherfucking bestfriend, how are you motherfucking feeling?" Gamzee asked.

"Wwhat do wwant Gam?!" Eridan snapped, hereally wanted Gamzee to leave before his heat worsened him to even more of a mess than he already was. Eridan felt a surge run through his body as his heat reacted to the potential quadrent filler next to him. 'This motherfucker looks and smells motherfucking good' Gamzee thought. Gamzee forced himself not to touch Eridan in sexual ways. Eridan looked at Gamzee with an irritated look but the irritation wasn't pointed at Gamzee, it was pointed at the pleasure he was making him feel just by being near him. "Hey I just motherfucking came to see how my motherfucking best friend was doing but I guess you don't motherfucking care" Gamzee said.

Hurt flashed in Eridan's eyes and Gamzee immediately regrated saying those words when he saw the tears being held back in Eridan's eyes.

'Stupid heat putting my emotions out of wwhack' Eridan thought. Eridan wiped the tears out of his eyes and turned away from Gamzee. "I'm motherfucking sorry for motherfucking saying that" Gamzee said while walking around Eridan to look at his face. "I didn't motherfucking mean it" Gamzee said as he hugged Eridan, who went rigid at the touch, his arms were trapped against his and Gamzee's chest. Nobody had ever really wanted to hug him.

The highbloods had thought that he was desperate when he had asked a lowerblood out on a date. He really had like the other troll even though the lowerblood thought he was playing with their heart. Eventually the rumours had reached the ears of that certain troll and they broke up with him. Eridan had cried for weeks but everyone thought he was acting and ignored him. He even has anti-depression pills (that his father doesn't know about but then again nobody does). They had stopped him from killing himself when he was at a really low point in his life. Eridan tried to be nice but everyone still disliked him no matter how hard he tried, they called him names, tripped him over and yelled at him repetitively. The torture never stopped.

Everyone except for Gamzee and Feferi who were kind to him even when he was being a stubborn asshole.

Eridan leaned into the hug and purred into Gamzee's shirt. Eridan managed to move his arms enough to reach them over Gamzee's head and wrap around Gamzee's neck. Gamzee moved his arms lower to rest on Eridan's hips. Eridan was blushing a deep violet when he heard Gamzee start purring and his hands had started to move down to cup his ass through his violet jeans.

Eridan felt his bulge harden and tried to move away so Gamzee wouldn't feel it but Gamzee pulled him back and they accidentally bumped their bulges together. Eridan found that Gamzee was hard as well. Eridan looked at Gamzee with a questioning look. Gamzee looked back at Eridan and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Mmh!"

Eridan let a small yet quiet yell into Gamzee's mouth but soon relaxed and let Gamzee kiss him roughly but slowly. Gamzee swiped his tongue over Eridan's bottom lip asking for permission into Eridan's mouth. Gamzee felt Eridan open his mouth just enough for him to slip his tongue in so he took the chance and explored the hot cavernous caves of Eridan's mouth while Eridan moaned into the kiss.

They started to rub their tongues together and a fight for dominance. A fight which Eridan lost happily as he felt Gamzee's tongue touch every bit of his mouth he could reach.

They broke the kiss, panting heavily with wandering hands on every piece of skin they could reach.

Eridan stuck with feeling Gamzee's neck and cheeks which were surprisingly soft to touch. Gamzee got more wanting so he took off Eridan's scarf and set it down beside them. Eridan sat on Gamzee's lap with his legs on either side of him. Eridan's gills fluttered wanting Gamzee to touch them. Gamzee noticed the fluttering motion and brought finger up to gently stroke at the slit of one of the gills.

"Mmph" Eridan let out a moan into Gamzee's shirt.

Gamzee then decided to lick at the slit at one of Eridan's gills making him a moaning mess in Gamzee's arms.

Suddenly Gamzee picked him up and held him in his arms like a bride.

Gamzee walked a secret path that only he knew. It was a hidden path to his hive, he soon reached his hive with a blushing Eridan in his arms. Gamzee held Eridan with one arm so he could unlock the door quietly and sneak into his hive. Eridan snuggled into Gamzee's shoulder as Gamzee closed the door and was halfway upstairs before he heard someone say.

"What are you doing with the Ampora child?"

Gamzee turn around to see Grand HighBlood looking at him with a confused look on his face. Gamzee walked the rest of the way upstairs and took Eridan to his room. He walked back out and explained that Eridan was in heat so he probably wouldn't be able to get home without being raped by some stranger. Grand HighBlood understood and let Gamzee go back to his room while he made a phone call to Dulscar saying Eridan was going to stay over there for a while. He also found out that the rest of the Ampora family was in heat as well. Grand HighBlood opened Gamzee's door to see if Eridan was okay and saw Gamzee holding him close as if protecting him from the others.

Grand HighBlood grabbed some essentials he knew they would need to get through Eridan's heat and put them on the side table ready for when they wake up.

~TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP~

Eridan whimpered as he woke up to his bulge entering his nook. Eridan looked at Gamzee who was still sound asleep so he decided to take his chance and shoved his hands down his pants, grabbed his bulge and softly tugged it out of his nook.

What he hadn't noticed was that Gamzee had woken halfway and watched him with lust dazed eyes. Gamzee pulled Eridan closer and noticed the things on the side table.

There was lube, a vibrator and a gag. Gamzee knew what the lube and the vibrator was for but why was there a gag?

Gamzee thought about it for a few seconds and then realised it must be there so Eridan didn't wake up everybody with the delicious noises he would make. Eridan held onto Gamzee's shirt and whimpered some more as his heat reached it's peak to the possible pregnancy stage.

Gamzee pulled Eridan's pants down and spread his legs which scared Eridan's out of his thoughts. Eridan looked down to see Gamzee going to lube up his fingers and play with his nook. "G-Gam, wwhy are you doing this?" Eridan asked. "Because I motherfucking like you a motherfucking lot" Gamzee replied while grabbing the gag from the side table.

"Put this in your motherfucking mouth" Gamzee said.

Eridan put the gag in his mouth just as Gamzee had put a finger in his nook. Eridan moaned into the gag while Gamzee stretched and curled his finger inside his nook. Gamzee moved his finger in and out at a slow pace, teasing Eridan. Gamzee added a second finger and started scissoring his fingers, stretching Eridan's nook so he would be ready for the vibrator.

Gamzee slowly added a third finger just in case, he didn't want to hurt Eridan.

Eridan felt Gamzee's finger brush against his prostate and he let out a deep, guttural moan into the gag. Eridan felt Gamzee remove his fingers and put something much bigger at his entrance. Gamzee pushed the vibrator in slowly until it was almost all the way in and turned it on. Gamzee moved the vibrator in and out repetitively, aiming for the prostate.

Eridan moaned, mewled and purred as Gamzee helped him through his heat. Eridan felt heat building up in his stomach and he knew he was close to cuming. Gamzee saw the puddle of genetic material on Eridan's stomach and pushed the vibrator further hitting Eridan's prostate harder trying to make him cum. Eridan practically screamed into the gag as he came.

Eridan held onto Gamzee's so tight that his knuckles were white.

Gamzee moaned in pleasure when Eridan squeezed his horns. Gamzee pulled the vibrator out of Eridan and licked it, curious of the taste. Eridan moved to kneel in front of Gamzee and began to massage the obvious bulge in his pants. "Nnh" Gamzee moaned and moved closer to Eridan so he could kiss him. Tongues battled for dominance and again Eridan lost to Gamzee. Gamzee shifted his hands underneath Eridan's shirt and massaged the smooth skin.

They broke the kiss to take off Eridan's shirt so Gamzee could get a better look at his body. The first thing Gamzee touched was Eridan's grub scars since he knew they were sensitive like all trolls grub scars are. Eridan quivered as the pleasure built up again. Eridan sucked on Gamzee's horns making him moan in pleasure. Eridan lent down and pulled off Gamzee's pants only to find that he wasn't wearing underpants. Gamzee had the biggest bulge that Eridan had seen and the only other bulge he had seen was his.

Eridan stroked Gamzee's bulge and it wrapped around his hand with a tight grip. Gamzee muffled his moans with his hand so he didn't wake up the rest of the inhabitants of the house. "Are you a motherfucking virgin?" Gamzee asked.

"Y-yes why?" Eridan asked.

"I just motherfucking wanted to know" Gamzee moaned out. Eridan felt his nook ache for Gamzee's bulge. Gamzee pushed Eridan back onto the bed and spread his legs to get a better look at Eridan's nook. Eridan let out a yelp when Gamzee licked at the entrance of his nook. Gamzee licked deeper into Eridan's nook. Gamzee pushed his tongue deeper into Eridan while Eridan held onto Gamzee's horns and rubbed them.

Gamzee pulled his tongue out of Eridan's nook and added a finger instead.

Gamzee moved his finger around searching for Eridan's prostate, when he found it he pulled his finger out teasing Eridan. Gamzee moved back up and kissed Eridan while slipping his bulge into him. Gamzee broke the kiss to suck on Eridan's neck. Eridan felt his nook stretch to accommodate Gamzee's bulge while Gamzee proceeded to push into him.

Eridan held onto Gamzee's shirt which he was still wearing even though it was covered in his and Gamzee's genetic moaned at how tight Eridan's nook was. Eridan wriggled his hips to tell Gamzee it was okay to move.

Gamzee started doing shallow thrusts into Eridan.

Eridan moaned into Gamzee's neck as Gamzee's thrusts began to speed up, his gills fluttered as he breathed. Eridan's fins were flushed a deep violet as were his cheeks and gills. Gamzee licked at Eridan's gills which doubled the pleasure he was feeling. Eridan was close to cuming as he felt the pleasure build up until it was all to much and he came screaming Gamzee's name. Gamzee felt Eridan's nook tighten around his bulge. Gamzee let out a moan into Eridan's neck as he came inside of him.

Gamzee pulled out of Eridan's nook and Eridan felt the genetic material pour out of his nook onto the bed and left a puddle of their mixed genetic material on the sheets. Gamzee pulled Eridan into his chest and nuzzled his nose into his hair.

"Goodnight motherfucker" Gamzee said while holding Eridan closer.

"G-Gam I have to tell you that I truly am flushed for you, you knoww" Eridan confessed.

"I'm motherfucking flushed for you too" Gamzee said.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
